championsonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Action Figures
Action figures are collectible items that can be earned in Champions Online. When activated, each generates a small non-combat pet that follows your character throughout the game. Their appearance varies greatly, and they often depict heroes, villains, or other creatures encountered during game play. They have no practical purpose or game play mechanic, and are purely cosmetic in design and function. Several methods exist for obtaining action figures, and a player can earn as many as one wishes. Action figures are often numbered as part of a series, and all bear a designation of common, uncommon, or rare, depending on their availability within the game and the ease with which each can be earned. :For a text listing of action figures available in Champions Online, see: Action Figures/Table :For a gallery of all action figures, see: Action Figures Gallery Sources Action figures can be obtained in a number of different ways, including promotions, events, rare drops, crafting, vendors, and the Cryptic Store. Some action figures are rarer than others, and many require a character or player to meet specific requirements before they can be earned. Additionally, certain action figures are bind on equip, allowing them to be traded and sold to other characters. Vendors Several vendors exist in Champions Online that offer collections of Action Figures for purchase. Each vendor has a unique inventory, and accepts specific type of currency in exchange for their merchandise. ; Bargainin' Bill * Location: Snake Gulch Bargainin' Bill is the Snake Gulch prize merchant, and one of only a handful of merchants found in the Desert. He offers a small collection of Action Figures for sale, but he only accepts Snake Gulch Snakebucks. ; El Gato Rojo * Location: West Side El Gato Rojo offers a collection of PvP-themed action figures from his stand in Millennium City. Located in West Side, near Kountry Komics, he provides his items in exchange for Acclaim earned in the Hero Games. ; Mentiac *Location: Renaissance Center Mentiac gives many rare prizes in exchange for UNITY Merits, including several action figures. He is located at the back of UNITY Headquarters in Millennium City's UNTIL building, located to the south east of the Renaissance Center, which can be entered by characters upon reaching level 40. ; UNTIL Requisitions Officer *Location: UNTIL Headquarters UNTIL Requisitions Officer gives many rare prizes in exchange for UNTIL Tokens, including several action figures. He is located in UNTIL Headquarters in Millennium City's UNTIL building, located to the south east of the Renaissance Center. Series 1 Action Figures :Primary Article: Action Figures/Series 1 The first series of action figures was launched alongside Champions Online itself. However, a number of figures in the series were not made available until later, being added as part of content updates and patches. A total 112 figures comprise the series. Special Edition Action Figures A number of action figures available in the game are classified as special edition action figures. This category includes action figures that are obtainable through methods other than normal game play or as part of special events. Many special edition action figures are only available for a limited time or through a limited promotion, making them highly sought after. | widths="120" }} Cryptic Store Action Figures Several action figures are available for purchase through the Cryptic Store. | widths="120" }} Event Action Figures Special or holiday events in Champions Online often include one or more action figures that are available exclusively during that event's duration. End of Beta Event | widths="120" }} Head Start Event | widths="120" }} Halloween Event Action Figures Five special edition action figures were available exclusively during the 2009 Halloween Event, Blood Moon. Several of these action figures became available once a character was awarded a perk unique to the Event, but the Foxbat Zombie Action Figure was only available as a rare drop from Turakian Deathlords, making it a highly-sought item. The Skeleton Boy Action Figure, though released as part of the Blood Moon Event, remained available in game after its conclusion. | widths="120" }} Blood Moon starting in October 2010 Every full moon, Takofanes returns with the monthly event. Included in the new blood moon event are 13 new Action Figures and all the 2009 action figures are now available during every full moon. | widths="120" }} Winter Event Action Figures :Primary Article: Attack of the Misfit Toys/Action Figures A set of seven special edition action figures was released as part of the 2009 Winter Event, Attack of the Misfit Toys. Five of these were earned as rewards for completing missions given by the Toy Master. The Winter Foxbat Action Figure was bonus action figure, awarded after the first five had been obtained. A seventh action figure, Clarence The Mecha Teddy, was a rare reward earned by completing the open mission "March of the Misfit Toys". | widths="120" }} Beta Testing Action Figures | widths="120" }} Serpent Lantern Action Figures Three special edition action figures were introduced as part of the Serpent Lantern Adventure Pack. They are available for purchase from the UNTIL Requisitions Officer. | widths="120" }} Demonflame Action Figures Three special edition action figures were introduced as part of the Demonflame Adventure Pack. They are available for purchase from the UNTIL Requisitions Officer. | widths="120" }} Resistance Action Figures One special edition action figures were introduced as part of the Resistance Adventure Pack. This action figure is available from the perk Tanked. | widths="120" }} Aftershock Action Figures Six special edition action figures were introduced as part of the Aftershock Comic Series. The Ripper Action Figure is available as a drop from Ripper in the mission Issue 3: A Long, Long Way From Home. The others are available upon defeating the corresponding avatar in Aftershock 6 - The King is Dead. | widths="120" }} Halloween 2011 Action Figures Six special edition action figures were introduced during the Halloween 2011 Event. They are available as drops from the Halloween Treat Bag. | widths="120" }} 000